


I'll Wait For You

by richardnoelchris



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris
Summary: A heartwarming story about two boys in Secondary School that become best friends but have feelings for each other. Then they meet again 7 years later in University and try to figure things out.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The School Times

**ONE**

Howard Moon was just getting out of bed, he heard his Dad playing Nina Simone downstairs, which was usually how his parents woke him up for school because they didn't do the traditional alarm system of walking in the room, opening the curtains, pulling back the duvet and clapping their hands chanting  _ 'Time for school, wakey wakey son'  _

Howard walked sleepily to the bathroom, showered, dressed and brushed his teeth, then he ran downstairs excited and hummed along to Nina Simone, he wasn't really a morning person but the jazz helped. He opened the fridge and got out a carton of milk, stifling a yawn "morning Mum, morning Dad" then he got a bowl from the cupboard and poured himself a bowl of Shredded Wheat and sat at the table, where his Dad was completing a crossword in the newspaper, scratching his head trying to think of the first name of the actress who plays Bianca in  _ 'Eastenders' _

"Ummm, oh what's her name? It's gone. It's run away from me." He scratched his head again "just like that dish ran away with the spoon."

Howard watched his Dad curiously to see if eventually he'd get it, he shovelled a big spoon of cereal into his mouth, the milk dribbling slightly on his chin, he wiped it with his hand and helped his Dad out "Patsy?" He said in a high pitched voice.

His Dad looked at him and pointed "that's the one son, thanks!" He ruffled Howard's hair "so clever, you're giving your old man a run for his money" he gave him a kiss on the forehead after writing the word down "finished" 

Then Howard's Mum walked in with Howard's school lunch and his bag pack "finally finished it 'av ya luv? Your Dad's been thinking of that one since 6am" she gave Howard his lunch, bending down to his level "thank god we have you ey luv?" She kissed his forehead and grabbed his chin "our special angel" then she nuzzled him and he smiled.

"I love you too Mum" he put his bag pack on and was ready to leave the house when his Dad went

"Wait!" 

Howard turned around and rolled his eyes preparing for the worst "yes sir?" Then he saw his Dad holding a camera and his Mum mouthing the words  _ just humour him.  _

**_Flash._ ** So bright that Howard saw green every time he blinked for a while, then he hugged them both "right, ok so if we're all done here, I'm gonna go, first day of big school and all that jazz" he did a nervous laugh as well as jazz hands and his Dad said

"Oh hold that pose" 

His Mum slapped his arm "honey, you wanna make him late?" She raised her eyebrow and he put the camera down "off you go sweetie, have a great day, we want to hear all about it when you get home, we love you." They waved.

Howard smiled and walked out the door "I love you both like I love Lady Day." His parents put their hands on their hearts and said simultaneously  _ 'we raised him right.' _

* * * 

Howard was scatting and be boppin his way down the street, he was so happy to be starting Year 7. He looked around and noticed that nobody was as tall as he was, being 11 and the tallest 11 year old in the school it seemed.

He smiled and walked up to a group of kids "hi. I'm Howard Moon, nice to meet you and you are?" He put his hand out so they could warmly shake it and perhaps introduce themselves to him. But instead he got strange looks from them. One boy, who was chewing gum just looked at his entourage and laughed "pfft really?" He turned to his mates and then back at Howard who, bless him, still had his hand held out. "My name is Ivor" 

"Ivor" Howard said shaking his hand "ok. Ivor what?"

The boy replied in a sarcastic tone "Smallcock"

Howard repeated "Ivor Smallcock?" Then he heard them laughing and saw them pointing and he realised it was a joke "oh I see" then they walked away and the leader of the pack led them away by a swift  **_click_ ** of his hands, they pushed past him on their way off. Howard looked down at the floor and spoke to himself "a positively, amazing first day of big school Howard Moon…...not" he sighed. 

The bell rang and the teacher called everyone into the hall "ok everyone inside for assembly please. Thank you." When everyone was inside the kids were assigned forms and told who was in them, they were also given their timetables. 

"Now some of you have P:E on your timetables, I appreciate you won't have your P:E kits with you so for today you can do it in your uniforms, but the next time you have P:E please bring your kits ok? Good." Then she smiled and said "welcome to Year 7 everyone!"

Howard forced a smile, nothing was ruining his first day sir oh no. 

While walking down the hall he saw a kid in a blue summer dress, knee high socks, the school blazer, one side covered in badges, school shoes with pink gems and blonde, scruffy hair pulled back slightly by a pink headband with a bow. The scruff came towards him with a bounce in his step and introduced himself

"Hi I'm Vince Noir and yes despite me uniform choice I am a boy haha!!" The boy smiled, he was chewing something "want a jelly bean?" He said with a full mouth, presenting a small, brown paper bag. 

"No I'm ok thanks and nice to meet you, I'm Howard Moon" taking in his outfit "that's an interesting uniform sir and I use the tone lightly.

Vince looked confused and looked up "fink what you said was a compliment so fanks haha!" Then he looked at Howard's eyes "nice to meet you 'Oward! 'Ere you've got tiny eyes. They're well nice though like a……" he searched for a word "barn owl  _ twit-twoo _ " Then he ran off and shouted behind him, his voice trailing off in the distance "LEMME KNOW IF YOU WANT ANY SWEETIES!" 

Howard stood there for a minute speechless, blinking rapidly as if he was dreaming. Then he went to his first class.

**TWO**

Howard was sat on the bench for P:E, his Mum actually packed his kit just incase so he was the only one in their kit. Which got him some looks and horrible remarks, **_loser_** _,_ ** _momma's_** **_boy, goody two shoes_** _,_ to name a few. 

Vince sat next to him, looking angry and without looking at Howard said "want me to knock em out?" Howard looked at him, Vince raised an eyebrow and made a fist "I'll make it 'urt, make em pay" 

Howard shook his head "no. Thanks but I don't want either of us to get into trouble" 

Vince put his fist down and kept eye contact with the bullies "alright fine" then he changed his tone "you're really good at basketball, fink it's cos you're so tall, like a tree, imagine that a tree playing basketball shooting hoops" he sung the next bit, closing his eyes " _ mmmm branches, beautiful branches in the net, scoring goals making bullies eyes wet"  _ he opened his eyes and saw that Howard was looking at him with an open mouth then he carried on quietly so that only Howard could hear and changed the genre to punk " _ they're all gonna pay! What will they saaaaaay when I punch em all out?!?!"  _ He laughed and made a rock sign with his hands.

Howard chuckled "you are mad aren't you?"

"Shhhh don't tell nobody they'll send the men in white coats haha" he tapped Howard's shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Please" Howard cleared his throat. "I uh don't like being touched by people I don't know." 

Vince's smile faded "Sorry" awkward silence. "Ere guess what they called my parents because I left the house in a dress pfft" he clasped his hands together "how stupid is that?" He noticed Howard's sadness "they laugh at me too ya know. Everywhere I go, even in primary school kids laughed, teachers laughed my 'parents' laughed" 

"Why did you use quotation marks?" 

"Oh my parents are um. I mean my real parents are...you know. So I've been fostered about 100 times, well bit of an exaggeration but that's what it feels like" 

Howard smiled at him "I'm sorry Vince" 

Vince just smiled without teeth "s'alright" 

The teacher announced that the lesson was over, she blew the whistle "ok everyone back in the changing rooms and Vince your parents are bringing you another uniform" 

Vince rolled his eyes "alright Miss" 

* * *

After they were changed it was lunchtime and Howard and another boy were the last to leave the changing room.

"See you at lunch 'Oward!" Vince ran out the door, probably fuelled purely by jelly beans and other sweets.

The other boy came up to Howard "hey nice to meet you, you play basketball well by the way. I'm Jamie!" 

"Hi Jamie I'm Howard Moon"

"Oh such a cool name!" 

"Haha thanks!" 

"No problem hey listen um you hang around with Vince Noir right?"

"I'd hardly say hang out, I mean it's only my first day but yes I've met him, he's nice."

"Yeah….but you know, he's a bit of a tart actually"

Howard raised his eyebrow confused "oh, what do you mean?"

"Well you didn't hear this from me Howard but Vince always has those jelly beans right? He only gives his red ones to people he likes" 

"Ok" he replied putting on his bag pack "what's wrong with that?, it's only sharing things with the people you like"

"Well yeah but I mean people he like likes" 

"Still calling him a tart's a bit much he's only 11" 

"Yeah well, we went to the same primary school and he gave one of my best friends some jelly beans once and then he gave them to another person, then another and so on" 

"Right ok great. Well pardon the pun but you sir are eating into my lunch, soooo" he walked out of the changing rooms "see you around Jamie"

The door shut and Howard walked to the canteen thinking about what he'd just been told. ' _ Is it true? Does Vince do that? Does he like me???' _

**THREE**

Howard went outside to eat his lunch, his mother had packed him cheese and pickle sandwiches, a carton of apple juice, an orange and a chocolate bar. While he was eating, he took out his journal, he wanted to document his first day of big school in the form of a poem "school, never to cool, for school" he placed the tip of the pencil in his mouth and then continued "must I be called a fool, for playing by the rules?" He took a sip of his juice "sun shines down on me like a…." he searched for the words "hot….lamp" he chuckled to himself "ha that sounds ok I think" then he took a segment of his orange and carried on "if it were raining" putting his hand out and squinting, really focussing now "my lunch would get damp" he raised an eyebrow and smiled, pleased with himself. 

He was really getting into the flow until Vince sat down next to him "alright, 'Oward?" Howard nearly dropped his orange as Vince slammed his hands down on the table he was sat at, he wanted to make his arrival known. He looked at the book "what's that?" 

Howard rolled his eyes and replied "this, little man, is my book of poetry and journaling, I write in it when I feel creative" 

Vince put his tongue in the corner of his mouth "wow! I didn't know you wrote. What kind of poems do you write?" 

Howard just noticed that Vince's parents must've bought him the right uniform, because he wasn't wearing a dress anymore "um just you know whatever comes to me really, could be about the weather, the trees, my feelings"

Vince twirled his hair "that is well cool!" Then he took out his lunchbox, Howard was curious to see what was inside and it was exactly what he expected, just a box full of sweets. "Want one?" 

Howard winced "no I'm ok thank you. How many different sweets do you have in there sir?" 

Vince laughed, picking up each sweet as he named it "jelly babies, jelly beans, chocolate mice, strawberry lances, fizzy cola bottles oh and my all time fave" he held it up closing his eyes like it was his idol or something "flying saucers" 

Howard smiled "right?"

Vince got closer to him as if he was about to tell him a secret and Howard noted that he smelt of Parma Violets. "I used to think that I could shrink myself down and go inside a flying saucer haha then I'd sort of drive around in it and play on the sherbert beach, until I had a sugar rush, then I'd sort of converse with the aliens and dress them well fancy, I'd give 'em some well cool shoes, they would look genuis! Then I'd leave and go back to eurgh reality" he shuddered.

Howard just looked confused "right? Used to???"

Vince laughed "yeah good point, I still believe that, I'm a bit crazy haha, but normal is boring and we're all mad here, that's what the Treasure Cat said haha" he smiled

Howard didn't have the heart to tell him it was actually Cheshire Cat. He was so fascinated by Vince, there was a warmth to him, a sweetness, a gentle, caring nature, a madness that little did Vince know Howard also possessed.

Vince asked Howard a question "Howard? Can I see one of your poems?" 

Howard started to sweat "um, yeah?" He said tentatively

"I'd love to see what you've written, I'm quite creative myself" he fluttered his eyelids "pwetty pwease, promise I won't laugh, I'm your friend" 

Howard thought about it and then caved in and handed Vince his book "alright, there"

Vince's eyes went wide as he was reading Howard's words then he started to hum as if he was adding a backing track to the words on the page, which became lyrics to Vince. "This is well cool!" He started to stand up on the table and Howard looked at him, then suddenly as if by magic, as if he does this everyday, as if it was second nature to him, he started to sing Howard's words.

He was swaying side to side, eyes closed, plenty of gestures, 

_ "Mmmmm school, never to cool, for school _

_ must I be called a fool, for playing by the rules? _

_ sun shines down on me like a hot lamp _

_ If it were raining my lunch would get damp" _

When he was finished he stood there for a good minute at least, like he was about to say ' _ thank you Wembley!'  _ Howard just stared, mouth wide open in shock due to what he'd just witnessed. Then Vince climbed down from the table and sat back next to Howard and smiled. "Um, how did you?"

Vince just laughed and put his head back "sort of a gift I 'av really, I just make up silly songs, since I could talk really" he shrugged his shoulders, then looked at Howard "pretty genius right?" He laughed.

Howard chuckled "I have to say sir, that's a beautiful gift you have" was now the right time to tell Vince that he's exactly the same? Howard finished his orange and then said "ugh i need to wash my hands now, they're all sticky" then he smiled and mumbled a song  _ "sticky fingers, fingers like marmalade"  _ he was about to leave but then Vince caught on and also mumbled looking at the floor

" _ Trickling down my arm like a river on a mountain top"  _ then Howard turned to look at him and Vince was looking back smiling.

Howard smiled, his fingers still sticky, he walked back to the table and gradually got closer to Vince  _ "Sticking to my uniform" _

Vince looked at Howard with glee  _ "ruining my cuticles"  _

Howard got even closer  _ "gotta wash my hands quick" _

Vince continued and moved closer until they were practically nose to nose  _ "before the smell makes me sick"  _ Then they both smiled, moved slightly apart from each other and repeated their song. 

Vince was doing gestures with his hands, moving them across his face and pouting slightly and Howard had pinched fingers and was squinting, you could hardly see his eyes.

_ Sticky fingers, sticky like marmalade _

_ Trickling down my arm like a river on a mountain top _

_ Sticking to my uniform _

_ Ruining my cuticles _

_ Gotta wash my hands quick _

_ Before the smell makes me sick _

Wow! What had just happened? They both thought, this was their first real bonding time since they'd met and it was magical.

Howard was smiling, he was about to talk but Vince grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. It was a sloppy kiss, due to it being both of their first kisses. This isn't the way Howard imagined his first kiss, for a start he thought it would be somewhere private and secondly he didn't expect it to be with a boy. Howard wiped his mouth afterwards because they'd both basically just exchanged spit. Nobody in the playground was watching or at least that's what it felt like to them.

Vince also wiped his mouth and was quite flustered by what just happened with their made up song but also how lovely Howard's tiny wolf eyes were

"Ummm" he bit his lip slightly "Do you want some red jelly beans?" 

**FOUR**

Auditions had happened for the school's production of  _ 'Oliver'  _ and Vince had tried out for the part of Fagin and succeeded in securing the role, which was no surprise seeing that music seemed to run through his entire body.

For one example, in music assembly the same day of the auditions, the school choir sang  _ 'Lean on Me'  _ by Bill Withers and Vince stuck out like a sore thumb, swaying the wrong way for a start, going left while everyone else went to the right, the only thing he did right was the clicking, but he was singing way too loud when they were supposed to all be singing as a collective, Vince was the only voice you could hear, which would've been fine…...if he was singing the right words. 

' _ Lean on me, when you're not strong _

_ I'll be your friend, I'll help you sing this song _

_ For, this song is long _

_ Hmmmmmmmmm _

_ Somebody to lean on' _

Howard was standing right next to him trying to mouth the words and giving him the side eye, but Vince was just going for it, I mean the boy had conviction bless him, Howard just rolled his eyes and carried on singing.

Vince went to rehearsals after lunch to practice his solo with the band, made up of the music students, one of which was Howard being the talented musician he was. The teacher said 

"Ok Vince when you're ready ok, no rush" she smiled 

"Alright Miss" he took a deep breath and Howard winked at him 

"You got this!" He said with a thumbs up

Vince smiled "ok I'm ready now" the music started and Vince got straight into character, bending slightly, pretending to have a hunch. Then he broke character for a split second "can I use this chair please Miss?" She nodded "cool" he went back into the character of Fagin. 

_ 'A man's got a heart, hasn't he? _

_ Joking apart, hasn't he? _

_ And though I'd be the first one to say that I wasn't a saint _

_ I'm finding it hard to be really as black as they paint' _

His head was down, then he lifted it

_ 'I'm reviewing the situation _

_ Can a fellow be a villain all his life? _

_ All the trials and tribulation _

_ Better settle down and get myself a wife' _

He took a seat on the chair. Howard was smiling while playing the piano, he never knew Vince was such a good little actor.

' _ And a wife could cook and sew for me  _

_ And come for me, and go for me _

_ And go for me and nag at me…..' _

Vince scratched his head and did a nervous laugh "um I forgot the words Miss sorry"

She replied "don't worry just keep going, that's what rehearsals are for" she smiled "can anyone prompt Vince?"

Howard started to sing ' _ The fingers she will wag at me'  _

Vince smiled "thanks Howard" then he continued, back in character

_ 'The money she will take from me _

_ A misery she'll make from me'  _ his voice squeaked on the last word

_ 'I think i'd better think it out again' _

"Ok" the teacher said clapping her hands together "that's enough for today, Vince thank you. Homework for you, think about the words you're singing ok? What the character is feeling, the context of the song, what happens before it? Alright? And maybe watch the video somehow. This will really make your performance more believable. Ok" she put up both thumbs "super." 

Vince went up to Howard "hey, thanks for prompting me, I think I just froze haha" he looked at the sheet music "oof dunno how you read that, I bow down haha" 

Howard laughed "not a problem little man and yeah it's not easy at first but things take time you know?" 

Vince put his tongue in the corner of his mouth "true yeah" 

"Anyway" he picked up his sheet music "see ya tommorow little man, you make a good Fagin" he did finger guns 

Vince waved "bye Howard, have a good evening!" 

* * * 

The night of the performance, Vince absolutely smashed it as Fagin, he got a standing ovation and so did everyone else. Howard got a special mention too and he blushed, Vince spotted his parents in the audience, they applauded for him and cheered, Howard also saw his parents cheering and applauding for him, for Howard's sake it was just as well there were no cameras allowed in the performance because his Dad probably would've filmed the whole thing but just zoomed in on Howard playing instruments. Luckily for his Dad though, the school said they'd sell a DVD of the dress run, which his Dad ran to the front of the line to buy.

Howard's parents hugged him tightly, his Mum said "we are so proud of you, all those music lessons payed off. Love you so much son" she kissed him on the forehead.

"Haha thanks Mum, I think Dad was expecting me to have a role in the musical wasn't he?"

"Yep, but he's still super proud"

His Dad returned from the line, holding the DVD "look what I got! Such talented kids, everyone was amazing haha!" He hugged him "love you son"

Just then Vince appeared after getting changed back into his own clothes "wotcher 'Oward haha" 

Howard laughed "you need to stop sneaking up on me little man"

"Hehe sorry. Are these your parents?" 

"Oh yeah, this is my Mum and Dad, Mum, Dad, this is my friend Vince Noir"

His Mum and Dad smiled and Vince shook their hands "alright?"

"Oh, you son, are an excellent Fagin" 

Vince became coy "thank you so much, glad you enjoyed the show, we all worked our buts off didn't we Howard?"

Howard smiled "yep, yes indeed sir"

His Mum spoke "bless you, you talented boy" she ruffled his hair 

Howard cringed and looked at Vince "sorry she's very affectionate" he gestured towards her "that's my mother for you"

Vince smiled, moving his hair out of his face "no I don't mind haha she's very sweet" 

His Dad spoke "where's your folks little man?" Vince now knew where Howard got that phrase from

"Gone to the car haha, probably waiting for me, so listen d'you want an autograph or somefin?" He laughed 

"You're a cheeky one aren't ya?" 

"Never know Mr Moon, might be worth a couple pounds one day haha" the Dad laughed and Vince said his goodbyes "haha anyway gotta go or they'll come back in looking for me, lovely to meet you both, Howard, see you on Monday yeah? Enjoy your weekend bye!" 

"Bye Vince, you too!" Howard replied

"Aw he's a sweet kid isn't he" his Dad said 

"Sweet and smells like sweets! Strong smell of Parma Violets, but he's a lovely boy"

Howard smiled "yeah, isn't he just" he bit his lip and walked out of the school with his parents.


	2. The University Times

**ONE**

Howard had changed since secondary school, for a start he was starting to grow a moustache and his hair was growing longer. He'd just finished attending his lecture on 'The Laban Efforts' for Drama and he pressed the button outside the lift "come on" he muttered to himself, because lifts take ages sometimes and he really wanted to go to Starbucks, he started tapping his foot and looking at his watch, he was getting impatient. Then the lift door finally opened and so did Howard's eyes, because he saw a familiar face when the doors slid apart.

A pale face, a pointy nose, jet black hair this time, instead of dirty blonde and the smell of Parma Violets. "Oh my gosh Howard!" Vince's jaw dropped "it's been ages since I've seen you" he had now started wearing eyeliner and painting his nails black.

Howard was speechless "um, likewise sir. I haven't seen you since secondary school" 

Vince laughed "you gonna get in the lift then" he gestured with his hand

"Hmm oh yeah, haha, would be an idea wouldn't it"

Vince bit his lip "yeah" he chuckled 

There was an awkward silence, both of them had their heads down then Howard broke the silence "so um how have you been?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously

"Yeah I've been great!" The lift doors opened and they stepped out "I've been listening to some great music, I recently discovered glam rock, David Bowie, The New York Dolls, you know people like that" they headed towards Starbucks "Mick jagger as well, he's an absolute genius!" 

"Great! So you've got a new image I see?" 

"Yep, skinny jeans, eyeliner, black nail varnish, chelsea boots, that's what I love about uni, you can wear whatever the fuck you want to haha, but listen I am shocked that you're at the same uni Howard. Didn't think I'd see you again after secondary school" he bit his lip coyly.

Howard smiled with his tongue poking through his teeth "yeah well neither did I" he let Vince go before him into Starbucks "after you sir"

"Thanks" 

They were standing in the queue looking at the board "I never know what to order when I get in here ha"

"Yeah me neither it's a hard decision to be honest" 

Howard smiled "hey um, I...the um….the jet black hair, it suits you sir, very um beautiful" the word had already left his lips it was too late, he blushed.

Vince blushed too "aw thanks Howard" he noticed his moustache "lovin this mess right here, what's that! That hair on your face?!" He laughed

"Don't be takin the piddle sir"

Vince cackled "the piddle? You're not 11 anymore Howard, you can swear" 

"I'd rather not in a Starbucks thank you sir"

"What? Do you think the woman who serves you is gonna get offended or something?"

"You don't know her little man, neither do I hmm. She could give me too much milk, or caffeine when I asked for decaf. I'll be bouncing off the walls, I'll look like a monkey on acid"

Vince laughed with his head back "acid monkeeeeyyy, swinging in a tree, trying to find a place to have a little wee" he did the pinched fingers with his hands. Howard shot him a look that said stop. Vince's smile faded "sorry, I'm still doing silly songs" 

They finally got to the front of the line "oh yes haha" Howard rubbed his hands together "hi there can I just get a small, soy hot chocolate please?" 

"No problem, 2 pounds and 35 pence please" he handed her the money and then she went to make the drink, she came back with a cup "what's your name please?" 

"Howard Moon" 

"Ok thank you" then she saw Vince "hi you alright there?" 

Vince was daydreaming looking at the board, Howard noted that he had a strong jawline and profile " hi, yeah um can I have a small mocha please, no cream sweetheart oh and with caffeine please cos I need to make it through lecture haha" 

"No problem and your name please?"

"Vince Noir" 

"Ok and that's 2 pounds 40 please" he gave her the money "thank you"

Vince went to join Howard at the other end of the counter "hi"

"Hey, just waiting for my drink" 

"Yeah me too" the atmosphere between them both was quite awkward at the moment, due to it being years since they'd seen each other I mean they were both 18 now and met when they were 11, but they could still have a conversation.

Their drinks were both ready and Howard said "well Vince I will see you around, I'm um going to the library to start this assignment, do some research that kind of thing" his lip curled and he scratched his moustache, which Vince flustered at

"Yeah I've got to go back to my room and watch Netflix, it's important to me haha, see ya Howard, enjoy your drink"

"Thanks little man you too"

They both went separate ways sipping on their drinks smiling at the fact they would see each other everyday now. 

**TWO**

It was the summer holidays now and Howard was reading a book in the garden basking in the lovely sunshine "Nothing like a good book and some lemonade sir oh yes" he took a sip and then turned the pages, intensely as it was a crime drama book. "Oh this is gripping stuff, grips like a beast!" He laughed to himself.

His Mum came out to the garden "How's the book?"

Howard didn't take his eyes off of it but replied dismissively "yeah, yeah good Mum" 

"Oh sorry not when you're in the zone right, don't mind me I'll just be over here tending to my herb garden"

Howard's jaw dropped "He did what now?!" Completely engrossed in his book, almost missing what his Mum said altogether.

His Mum rolled her eyes and started walking around the garden talking to the plants like they were her babies, because, well they were.

Howard was so lost in his book, he was feeling very bissfull, with the lovely weather, the smell of the air and a jazz instrumental CD playing through the kitchen window he was completely relaxed.

After he finished his chapter, he went to help his Mum. He walked up to her "Hi Mum. Sorry uh about that it's just when a book takes hold of you it's very hard to let go." He hugged her from behind "forgive me?"

She smiled "hmmm, I don't know. Depends, can you get the hose on my plants please?" 

What a dirty trick, Howard thought but he adhered to his Mum's request and went to turn on the hose "I can do that Mum, sure."

"Thank you darling" she called after him as he walked towards the hose

"Alright Mum I'm going inside now, think I've uh had enough sunshine for one day haha. See you later." He did finger guns and blew a kiss.

"Bye sweetheart" she watered her plants with love.

**THREE**

Howard didn't know that Vince had called today asking to have a study session with him, but he was unavailable so his Dad had answered and said "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. That'd be nice for you both, get some studying done have a catch up." So Vince was on his way to the 'Moon household.'

Howard's Mum and Dad were going out on a lunch date while it was such a lovely day.

"Now you'll be alright by yourself won't you?" His Mum said 

"Oh darling, he's grown now, plus he won't be alone" said his Dad

"Oh, well great" she kissed Howard on the cheek "my special boy, be safe, don't open the door to strangers, make sure you lock the doors oh and don't leave the house…"

"Ok Mum don't worry I'll be fine"

"See honey, he's a brave lad, he's got common sense" he ruffed Howard's hair.

Howard remembered what his Dad had said "Dad? What did you mean when you said I wouldn't be alone?"

Right on cue the doorbell rang "Oh I'll just get that." He opened the door and Vince was stood there with a cheesy grin and a bag full of University books.

"Alright Mr Moon?" He waved 

"Hello son" he turned to Howard "Vince thought you might want a study date son" 

Howard froze ' _ date! What does he mean by date?'  _ Obviously focussing on the "date" part more than the studying, Howard's mind was occupied.

His Mum chimed in "Aw how lovely is that?" She put her hand to her heart "you're welcome anytime Vince"

"Haha thanks Mrs Moon!" He flicked his hair "Off somewhere nice?"

She noticed he was looking at her dress "hmmm oh yes we're going on a little lunch date." 

"Aw nice! Well have fun Mum and Dad" 

"Thank you" they headed out of the house and towards the car.

His Dad shouted from the car window "be safe boys, no house parties, don't trash the place…" his voice trailed off as he drove away.

They both waved and Howard shut the door. He nervously scratched the back of his neck "um hey Vince, welcome to my humble abode" 

"Alright Howard?" He looked around "fuck me, you've got a downstairs toilet?, shit! S'only one in my house and it's tiny haha only lets in one of us at a time." He chuckled.

"Yes sir two toilets ha" he smiled "so um should we get some snacks, study in the living room? Or….." he cleared his throat "the bedroom?" He looked at Vince to see what his reaction was.

Vince was doing that tongue thing again "wouldn't mind studying in the bedroom?" He moved closer to Howard "if uh you don't mind that is?" He bit his lip.

Howard started to stutter "um I'll g g get the um the snacks, you like Pringles?" He walked to the kitchen

"Yeah Pringles are well genius but once you pop?..." he pointed at Howard

"You can't stop sir haha"

"Yeah exactly. Once I ate a whole tube and ended up being sick, it was horrible, but well worth the tummy ache haha!" 

"Wow quite a story sir. You've always been like that, with your stories and such" he was pouring crisps into a large bow, he turned over his shoulder "you like M&Ms?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Ok good. Anyway what subject did you want to start with?"

Vince wanted to say  _ 'Let's do Geography because I'd like to explore that body'  _ but first of all none of them were doing Geography and second of all that would sound better in his head. "Start with Drama?"

"Yeah sounds good" 

"Genius!" He took an M&M "mmm love these crunchy fuckers" 

"Yep they're nice ummm fuckers haha" he screwed his face up as if to say  _ 'why did you say that?'  _

"Howard?"

"Yes little man"

Vince had a cheeky look on his face "Can we go to your bedroom now? I uh wanna study" 

"Yeah no prob um you take this bowl of crisps" he gave the bowl to Vince "and I'll take this one and oh almost forgot ha, any drinks?" 

"Yeah alright, I am quite thirsty" he bit his lip

That boy in school was right Vince was a bit of a tart but Howard secretly liked it.

"Ok then apple juice ok?" Vince put his thumb up "cool"

They both walked up the stairs Vince ended up carrying both bowls while Howard carried the drinks.

"Welcome to my bedroom sir haha" 

"This is well hippy!" 

"A compliment?"

Vince srunched his nose "yeah if you like" he laughed. He sat on Howard's bed cross legged "right study time!" He made fists.

Howard also sat down, getting all the books from his shelf and Vince poured his out too. "Ok so drama here we go" Howard was about to read a question aloud when he noticed Vince looking down. "You alright Vince?" 

Vince had something on his mind, he pursed his lips "Howard?"

"Yes little man" 

"Can I….Can I give you something?" 

Howard put his hand out "yeah sure"

Vince chuckled "it's not a sweetie" 

"Oh right" he put his hand down

Vince moved closer to Howard across the opposite side of the bed and whispered in his ear "See, I learnt somefin once in um Sex Ed and I wanted to give it to you, if you get what I mean?" 

Howard's eyes went wide "Oh um" then after thinking for a couple of seconds he said "Yeah you can" he winked at him and they chuckled

"Good" Vince placed his lips on Howard's and they kissed, this time it was a lot smoother than their first one when they were 11. Vince pulled away and asked for Howard's confirmation "You sure yeah?" Vince's breath was hot in Howard's ear.

Howard nodded stroking Vince's cheek "Yeah"

Vince whispered in his ear giggly "lie down then" 

Howard lay down and Vince shut the blinds in the room and switched on the lamp. Then started to take Howard's trousers down, then his boxers until he was completely naked from the waist down, then he rolled up Howard's top a little bit. Vince was breathing heavily

"Ok so far?"

"Yep all good on this end sir" 

He straddled Howard "Let me know if you want me to stop at any point Howard yeah?, this should be consensual between both parties"

"Will do sir" gosh Vince was so caring asking if it was alright, that was the exact kindness Howard needed right now due to him never doing anything like this before.

"Alright" Vince took a gentle hold of Howard's little man and began to stroke it. "This too much?" 

"No" Howard squeaked out due to being in absolute pleasure. His eyes fell shut, like he was getting a massage and his lips were parted.

Vince's breath as well as Howard's was hitching "Still…..ok?" Vince felt himself get hard too but this was Howard's moment.

Howard didn't answer, he just let out breaths of relief, he was enjoying the sensation, Vince's touch felt so good, he kept his eyes shut, he would've looked at Vince but found it less embarrassing not to. Vince was smiling to himself, he was pleased it was going well, that he was causing these noises.

Vince had started to thrust slightly because he was getting into it too. He wanted to put his other hand down his pants to touch himself too, it was too much to resist, he asked first though but Howard said he wasn't comfortable with that so he didn't do it. He'd just have to have one later at home.

Howard's breath became more hitched as he climaxed, gripping on to the sheets and Vince's thigh. Vince got a tissue from Howard's bedside table and wiped his hand on it. Then he dotted kisses down Howard's squishy stomach.

They both laughed "Wow! Sir!" 

Vince laughed and bit his lip "Yeah, wow! Only ever done that on myself before" Then he said "Still in the mood to study?" 

Howard looked at him and they both burst out in laughter, smiling and Howard was exhausted.

**FOUR**

It had been a couple of days since their "study date" and Vince came over to Howard's house, he knocked on the door, overwhelmed by his feelings and Howard was taken by surprise as Vince kissed him as soon as he opened the door. 

Howard kissed him back but only slightly and then Vince pulled away sensing something was wrong "You alright?"

Howard looked down, he was never great at eye contact "Look Vince" he clasped his hands together "I uh, I'm ummm" he took a deep breath "I'm still figuring things out at the moment, you know?"

Vince's smile faded "What do you mean?" 

Howard scratched his face "Um well I mean I don't really know who I am yet, I'm still in education and that day when you….you know? It was great don't get me wrong but I need to focus on my studies first. Please tell me you understand what I'm saying sir?" 

Vince looked upset 

"You don't want a relationship" he put his head down and squeezed his eyes together trying not to cry, but a tear rolled from his beautiful eyes and he wiped them with his finger, smudging his eyeliner "I understand"

"I'm sorry Vince I just need time. I'm still..well...we're still young and I don't want to rush into things but maybe after we've been through education?." He said the last sentence stroking Vince's cheek and lifted his head "Chin up little man." 

"After uni then, yeah?" Howard smiled "See you for more actual studying soon then?" He nodded, Vince started to leave but Howard wanted to give him something.

"Oh Vince before I forget" he took out a bag full of flying saucers "I uh only give these to people I really like" he raised an eyebrow and Vince smiled from ear to ear "Sure I've heard that somewhere before ey?"

Vince laughed through tears "What did you do with all those jelly beans I gave you?"

"Truthfully sir I put them under my pillow at night, then I ate them before school and if you gave me more I would do the same thing, they were very special to me sir" he nervously laughed

Vince smiled, laughed and wiped more tears with his sleeve "I love you Howard" he went to hug him but then remembered what he'd said when they first met "Oh" he sniffed "Right the no touching thing" 

Howard smiled and said "I uh think we've already broken that rule sir" he brought him into a hug as Vince giggled cheekily "And, I love you too little man" he kissed him softly on his crown 

"Howard?" said Vince softly 

"Yeah"

"I'll wait for you yeah?"

He stroked Vince's hair "And I'll wait for you sir" then he leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips "goodnight Vince" 

"Night Howard"

They broke up their hug and Vince waved goodbye. Howard smiled and shut the door.

Vince strutted down the street taking a bite of one of his sweets and pouring the sherbert into his mouth. He had a slight heart break but he was also happy because at least they were still best friends. 

Howard was very special to Vince and vice versa and the hope that they would be together one day, after they'd been through education, gave him a skip in his step as he walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @un1c0rntea aka my sis for encoraging me to carry on with this fic when I was ready to scrap the whole thing, she gave me some really cute ideas. Thanks sis. 
> 
> Also I wanted to do a different ending than them ending up being boyfriends straight away so hope you enjoy, sorry if it breaks your heart I didn't mean to make you cry. Lots of love guys x


End file.
